highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Highlander (série télévisée)
] (Canada) (France) (France) (Italie) (Allemagne) , puis |Acteurs=Adrian Paul Stan Kirsch Jim Byrnes Alexandra Vandernoot Elizabeth Gracen Peter Wingfield |Musique= |Pays d’origine 1=FRA |Pays d’origine 2=CAN |Pays d’origine 3= |Pays d’origine 4= |Chaîne= |Nbre de saisons=6 |Nbre d'épisodes=119 |Durée=48 |Début= |Fin= |Série précédente= |Série suivante=''Highlander : Le dessin animé'' }}Highlander est une fantastique franco-canadienne en 119 épisodes de 48 minutes, créée par Gregory Widen d'après le film éponyme de Russell Mulcahy et diffusée du au en . En France, la saison 1 a été diffusée du au à 13h35Highlander - L'Encyclopédie des Séries TV, sur Toutelatele.com (consulté le 24 février 2013) sur . Les saisons suivantes ont été diffusées à partir du à 20h45 sur . Rediffusion sur , , et . Synopsis La HighlanderHighlander : Le site web - Accueil conte la vie et les époques de Duncan MacLeod (Adrian Paul), issu du même clan que Connor MacLeod, le héros des . Il est né en l'an de grâce 1592 dans les Highlands d'Écosse. Il fait partie de cette race de sur-hommes que l'on nomme « Immortels », car ils ne vieillissent jamais et ne peuvent mourir à moins d'être décapités. Il travaille comme antiquaire avec sa compagne Tessa Noël entre la ville fictive de Seacouver (contraction de Vancouver, ville de Colombie-Britannique, où a été partiellement tournée la série, et Seattle, ville au Nord-Ouest des États-Unis), et Paris. Il protège également un jeune voyou prénommé Richie. La vie quotidienne de Duncan est ponctuée de duels à l'épée avec d'autres Immortels qui veulent l'éliminer. En effet, chaque Immortel qui en décapite un autre libère son « quickening », une extraordinaire force vitale qu'ils possèdent tous, et s'approprie ainsi toutes ses connaissances et tous ses pouvoirs. Depuis leur énigmatique naissance, ils vivent une sorte de vie ordinaire, vieillissant normalement et ne sachant pas qu'ils ont en eux le « Quickening » jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tués, soit par accident ou intentionnellement. À ce moment là, ils deviennent Immortels et prennent part au « Jeu » (le combat entre le bien et le mal). Les Immortels existent depuis la nuit des temps et seulement un d'entre eux survivra. Il est dit que lorsqu'il ne restera plus que quelques Immortels, ils se sentiront une irrésistible pulsion qui les attira en un lieu où ils combattront jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Ce moment se nomme l'« Ultime combat ». Duncan va donc devoir affronter des ennemis de plus en plus puissants, qu'il connaît souvent depuis plusieurs siècles (la série, comme les films, a souvent recours aux flashbacks). Origines La série Highlander prend sa source en EuropeSteve Brennan, « Euro players eye 'Highlander' », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 23 avril 1992, p. 10 . Christophe Lambert, qui jouait dans les quatre films connaissait par ailleurs Christian Charret le président de . Lambert savait que Peter Davis et William N. Panzer, les producteurs de Highlander, voulaient adapter le film en série. Il les mit en contact avec CharretHead of Production Denis Leroy, in Maureen Russell, Highlander: The Complete Watcher's Guide, New York, Warner Books, 1998 ( 0-446-67435-4), p. 1. Gaumont acheta les droits de la sérieSteve Brennan, « Euro players eye 'Highlander' », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 23 avril 1992, p. 10 Highlander fut l'un des premiers projets développés par la filiale de télévision de Gaumont créée en 1992 et l'un de ses bailleurs de fonds était la banque française Crédit du Nord« In Transit », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 1 1992, p. 12 La société acheta les droits de la série afin de la produire en syndication pour les États-Unis, ce qui était du jamais vu à l'époqueSteve Brennan, « Euro players eye 'Highlander' », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 23 avril 1992, p. 10 . C'était la première fois qu'une société de production française était à l'initiative (créativement parlant) d'une série destinée au marché américainPia Farrell, « French share co-prod'n 'credit' CBS: To jtly dev, produce & distribute telefilms w/ TF1, France », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 21 1993, p. 7 . La série était coproduite en syndication avec Gaumont, (Allemagne), (États-Unis), (Italie), Amuse Video (Japon)Hal Levy, « Reel Deals », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 14 juillet 1992, p. 1–4 et (France)Pia Farrell, « French share co-prod'n 'credit' CBS: To jtly dev, produce & distribute telefilms w/ TF1, France », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 21 1993, p. 7 . Le budget de la première saison s'élevait à 26,1 millions de dollarsPia Farrell, « French share co-prod'n 'credit' CBS: To jtly dev, produce & distribute telefilms w/ TF1, France », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 21 1993, p. 7 . Keith Samples, le président de Rysher, déclara qu'« à peu près 75% du budget provenait d'investisseurs étrangersSteve Brennan, « Syndie's new century: half of sales from overseas: Revenues will hit $13 billion, study says Almost 50% of all revenues for US TV syndication sector to be mined from foreign mkts by 2000 », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 5 juin 1992, p. 1 . » Les 25% restant provenaient d'investisseurs américainsRobert Marich, « Signs of surging sales make for hopeful MIP-TV: New satellite channels heighten product demand », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 16 avril 1993, p. 1 . Les producteurs conservant les droits de distributionEdwin Riddell, « At MIP, a study in Euro realism », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 13 avril 1993, p. 1 , cela permettait de dépenser 800 000 dollars par épisode rien qu'avec les investissements internationaux. Considérant que se serait le meilleur résultat de la saison 1992-1993Robert Marich, « In on the Action », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 12 avril 1994, S-3 . Pour obtenir une part suffisante de contenus européensRick Sherwood, « Historic Agreements », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 3 décembre 1996, S6 , et à la suite de l'accord de coproduction, chaque saison a été divisée en deux segments, le premier segment a été tourné à Vancouver, en Colombie-Britannique au Canada (à l'écran dans la ville fictive de Seacouver, dans l'état de Washington aux États-Unis)Name from Épisode The Gathering, premier épisode de la première saison de la série Highlander: The Series., Bonus Material, Article: "Richie Ryan", in Highlander : The Series (season 1) (DVD, Anchor Bay Entertainment, 2001), disk 1., le second à Paris en FranceMaureen Russell, Highlander: The Complete Watcher's Guide, New York, Warner Books, 1998 ( 0-446-67435-4), p. 1 Scott Thomas, « There can be only one - The Making of "Highlander: The Series" Season One », Retrovision, Retrovision,‎ novembre 1997. La production du premier segment a commencé à Vancouver le 13 juillet 1992« Paramount signs talent », Electronic Media, Crain Communications Inc.,‎ 13 juillet 1992, tandis que la production du second segment a débuté en décembre 1992 à Paris, aux studios de la à Bry-sur-MarneRick Sherwood, « Historic Agreements », Hollywood Reporter, BPI Communications L.P.,‎ 3 décembre 1996, S6 . , a été tourné dans la Baie Burrard, au CanadaBill Panzer, in episode Épisode ''Band of Brothers, treizième épisode de la première saison de la série Highlander: The Series., Bonus Material, Bill Panzer's interview, in Highlander : The Series (season 1) (DVD, Anchor Bay Entertainment, 2001), disk 5.]] L'épisode pilote devait être le troisième volet de Highlander, sous forme de téléfilm. Mais la faiblesse du budget et le fait que Christophe Lambert accepte de reprendre son rôle de Connor Macleod ont retardé la production. En conséquence, l'écriture du pilote a réduit l'épisode à 45 minutes. Si pour la première saison, avait le droit de qualifier Highlander de série française, bien que tournée en anglais, l'année suivante ce ne fut plus le cas. Le producteur Christian Charret s'est alors tourné vers qui, étrangement, n'était pas soumise aux mêmes règles. Accroche Première saison Deuxième et troisième saisons Quatrième à la saison finale Fiche technique * Producteurs exécutifs : Christian Charret, Marla Ginsburg & Denis Leroy. * Conseiller artistique : David Abramowitz. * Producteurs délégués : Christian Charret & Maria Ginsburg. * Musique : Roger Bellon. ; Version française : : Société de doublage : Auditorium de l'Étoile *: Direction artistique : Jean-Louis Faure *: Adaptation des dialogues : Rémi Jaouen, Linda Bruno et Olivier Mimran *: Ingénieur du son : Antoine Gueben Distribution Acteurs principaux * Adrian Paul (VF : Pierre Dourlens) : Duncan MacLeod * Stan Kirsch (VF : Pierre Laurent) : Richie Ryan (saisons 1 à 5, guest star dernier épisode de la saison 6 et de la série, épisode 119) * Jim Byrnes (VF : Michel Paulin) : Joe Dawson (saisons 2 à 6) * Alexandra Vandernoot (VF : Alexandra Vandernoot) : Tessa Noël (saison 1 et saison 2 épisodes 1, 2, 3, 4 - puis épisode 119) * Peter Wingfield (VF : Maurice Decoster) : Methos / Adam Pearson (Saison 3 : épisodes 16, 21 & 22 / Saison 4 épisodes 9, 10, 11, 14,16, 18, 20, 21 et 22 / Saison 5 épisodes 9, 10, 11, 12, 16, 17 et 18 / au générique de la saison 6, mais n'apparait que dans les épisodes 11, 12 et 13 ) * Elizabeth Gracen (VF : Catherine Davenier) : Amanda Darieux (nombreuses apparitions, au générique de la saison 6) * Narrateur de l'accroche (VF : Jean Barney) Acteurs récurrents * Roger Daltrey (VF : Philippe Catoire) : Hugh Fitzcairn * Werner Stocker (VF : Daniel Beretta) : Darius * Peter Hudson (VF : Peter Hudson) : James Horton * Michel Modo (VF : Michel Modo) : Maurice Lalonde * Roland Gift (VF : Jean-Louis Faure) : Xavier St. Cloud * Bruce A. Young : Carl Robinson (saisons 2 et 5) * Tim Reid : Sergent Bennett (saison 1) * Amanda Wyss (VF : Geneviève Taillade) : Randi McFarland (saison 1) * David Robb (VF : Vincent Violette) : Antonio Kalas (saison 3) * Laurie Holden : Debra Campbell (saisons 4 et 5) * Tracy Scoggins (VF : Emmanuèle Bondeville ou Nancy Sinatra) : Cassandre (saison 5) * Valentine Pelka (VF : José Luccioni) : Kronos (saisons 5 et 6) Apparitions Acteurs américains * Richard Moll (VF : Michel Barbey) : Slan Quince (épisode pilote) * J.E. Freeman (VF : Marc de Georgi) : Joe Scanlon (épisode 1-2) * Joan Jett : Felicia Martins (épisode 1-5) * Dee Dee Bridgewater : Carolyn (épisode 1-16) * Tonya Kinzinger : Juliette (épisode 2-16) * Nia Peeples : Nefertiri (épisode 2-18) * Brion James (VF : Vincent Grass) : Armand Thorne (épisode 3-4) * Sandra Bernhard : Caroline Marsh (épisode 5-5) * Ron Perlman : le Messager (épisode 5-9) * Alexis Denisof : Steve Banner (épisode 6-4) * Rochelle Redfield : Margo (épisode 6-6) * Claudia Christian : Katherine (épisode 6-10) Acteurs autrichiens * Babsie Steger : employée à la morgue (épisode 5-18) Acteurs britanniques * David Lowe : le clown (épisode 1-18) * Anthony Stewart Head : Alan Rothwood (épisode 1-21) * Dougray Scott : Warren Cochrane (épisode 4-18) * Danny Dyer : Andrew Baines (épisode 6-1) * Alice Evans : Kyra (épisode 6-5) Acteurs canadiens * Philip Akin (VF : Bruno Dubernat) : Charlie DeSalvo (épisode 2-68) * Lisa Howard (VF : Marie-Hélène Le Doze) : Docteur Anne Lindsay (épisodes 3-72 et 3-78) * Jason Isaacs : Zachary Blaine (épisode 1-18) * Michael Shanks : Jesse Collins (épisode 2-6) * Lochlyn Munro : Tim (épisode 2-12) * Jason Gray-Stanford : Jonah (épisode 3-4) * Emmanuelle Vaugier : Maria Alcobar (épisode 4-10) * Rae Dawn Chong : Claudia Jardine (épisode 4-11) * Nicholas Lea : Cory Raines (épisode 5-7) Acteurs français * Christophe Lambert : Connor MacLeod (épisode pilote) * Georges Corraface : Carlos Sandero (épisode 1-17) * Franck Dubosc : Michel de Bourgogne (épisode 2-14) * Marion Cotillard : Lori Bellian (épisode 1-21) * Pierre Martot : Reynaud (épisode 2-19) * Olivier Marchal : Philippe (épisode 3-16) * Lorànt Deutsch : George Dalou jeune (épisode 3-19) * Jean-Claude Deret : George Dalou vieux (épisode 3-19) * Astrid Veillon : Desirée (épisode 5-13) * Claire Keim : Marie (épisode 6-7) * David Saracino : Beck (épisode 6-11) * Tomer Sisley : Reza (épisode 4-15) Acteurs néerlandais * Christian Van Acker : Ursa (The Beast Below - épisode 1-16) Épisodes Liste des épisodes de Highlander}} Première saison (1992-1993) Saison 1 de Highlander}} # La Rencontre (The Gathering) # Jeux dangereux (Family Tree) # Dose mortelle (Road Not Taken) # Coupable d'innocence (Innocent Man) # Chute libre (Free Fall) # Sale journée pour les otages (A Bad Day in Building A) # Prise au piège (Mountain Men) # Médecine mortelle (Deadly Medicin) # Le Sea Witch (The Sea Witch) # Froide Vengeance (Revenge Is Sweet) # Meurtres en série (See No Evil) # Témoin oculaire (Eyewitness) # Combat sans merci (Band of Brothers) # À la santé du diable (For Evil's Sake) # Le Poison redoutable (For Tomorrow We Die) # Meurtre à l'opéra (The Beast Below) # Une passion immortelle (Saving Grace) # Double Jeu (The Lady And The Tiger) # Une collection convoitée (Eye of the Beholder) # L'Ange exterminateur (Avenging Angel) # État de siège (Nowhere to Run) # La Traque (The Hunters) Deuxième saison (1993-1994) Saison 2 de Highlander}} # Les Guetteurs (The Watchers) # Le Dernier Rendez-Vous (Studies in Light) # Volte-Face (Turnabout) # Plus sombre que la nuit (The Darkness) # Œil pour œil (Eye For an Eye) # La Zone (The Zone) # Le Retour d'Amanda (The Return of Amanda) # La Vengeance (Revenge of the Sword) # Sa vie est un combat (Run For Your Life) # En hommage à Tommy (Epitaph For Tommy) # Le Combattant (The Fighter) # Au nom de la loi (Under Color of Authority) # Pour l'amour d'un enfant (Bless the Child) # ''Une alliance dangereuse'', première partie (Unholy Alliance - Part One) # ''Une alliance dangereuse'', deuxième partie ('' Unholy Alliance - Part Two'') # Le Vampire (The Vampire) # Le Manipulateur (Warmonger) # La Fille du pharaon (Pharaoh's Daughter) # L'Héritage de cristal (Legacy) # Le Fils prodigue (Prodigal Son) # ''Le Miroir de Tessa'', première partie (Counterfeit - Part One) # ''Le Miroir de Tessa'', deuxième partie (Counterfeit - Part Two) Troisième saison (1994-1995) Saison 3 de Highlander}} # Le Samouraï (The Samourai) # Ligne de mire (Line of fire) # Le Révolutionnaire (The Revolutionary) # La Croix de Saint-Antoine (The Cross of Saint Antoine) # Le Passage (Rite of the Passage) # Descente aux enfers (Courage) # Le Masque de l'innocence (The Lamb) # Obsession (Obsession) # L'Ombre de la mort (Shadows) # Le Chantage (Blackmail) # Vendetta (Vendetta) # Éducation criminelle (They Also Serve) # Confiance aveugle (Blind Faith) # Le Chant du Bourreau (Song of the Executioner) # Marqué par le Destin (Star-Crossed) # Methos (Methos) # Retiens la nuit (Take Back the Night) # Témoin à charge (Testimony) # Péchés mortels (Mortal Sins) # Doute légitime (Reasonable Doubt) # ''Finale'', première partie (Finale - Part One) # ''Finale'', deuxième partie (Finale - Part Two) Quatrième saison (1995-1996) Saison 4 de Highlander}} # Retour aux sources (Homeland) # Frères d'armes (Brothers in Arms) # L'Homme Perdu (The Innocent) # Les Rabatteurs (Leader of the Pack) # Le Porte-Bonheur (Double Eagle) # Retrouvailles (Reunion) # Le Colonel (The Colonel) # La Dérobade (Reluctant Heroes) # Pour l'amour de Kali (The Wrath of Kali) # Amour à mort (Chivalry) # Course contre la montre (Timeless) # Au bout du tunnel (The Blitz) # ''L'Emprise du mal'', première partie (Something Wicked) # ''L'Emprise du mal'', deuxième partie (Deliverance) # Sous la foi du serment (Promises) # Le Cadeau de Mathusalem (Methuselah's Gift) # L'Immortel Cimoli (The Immortal Cimoli) # Amnésie (Through a Glass, Darkly) # La Règle du jeu (Double Jeopardy) # Jusqu'à la mort (Till Death) # Le Jour du jugement (Judgment Day) # Minuit moins une (One Minute To Midnight) Cinquième saison (1996-1997) Saison 5 de Highlander}} # La Prophétie (Prophecy) # Prise de conscience (The End of Innocence) # Chasse à l'homme (Manhunt) # La Belle Époque (Glory Days) # Auteur à scandale (Dramatic License) # À tout prix (Money No Object) # L'Esprit vengeur (Haunted) # L'Apprenti sorcier (Little Tin God) # Le Messager (The Messenger) # Opération Walkyrie (The Valkyrie) # Les Cavaliers de la mort (Comes a Horseman) # Le Retour de l'Apocalypse (Revelation 6:8) # Une prison dorée (Ransom of Richard Redstone) # Flamenco (Duende) # La Pierre de Scone (The Stone of Scone) # Le Pardon (Forgive Us Our Trespasses) # Byron, l'ange noir (The Modern Prometheus) # Punition suprême (Archangel) Sixième saison (1997-1998) Saison 6 de Highlander}} # Le Nouveau Départ (Avatar) # L'Affrontement (Armageddon) # Péché Paternel (Sins of the Father) # Immunité diplomatique (Diplomatic Immunity) # La Patiente disparue (Patient Number 7) # Traque sur ordinateur (Black Tower) # Suspects (Unusual Suspect) # Justice (Justice) # Une photo de trop (Deadly Exposure) # 2 de cœur (Two of Hearts)Aucun personnage récurrent ou régulier, dont Duncan McLeod, n'apparait dans cet épisode. # Indiscrétions (Indiscretions)Duncan McLeod n'apparait pas dans cet épisode. # Être (To Be) # Ne pas Être (Not to Be) Univers de la série Univers de Highlander}} Les personnages Liste des immortels de Highlander|:Catégorie:Personnage mortel Liste des mortels de Highlander}} ; Duncan MacLeod : Duncan MacLeod est un immortel âgé de 400 ans qui est né dans les Hautes Terres d'Écosse. À la suite de sa première « mort » où il découvre qu'il est Immortel, il est banni de son clan et commence alors à voyager à travers le monde et à participer aux guerres des mortels comme la Révolution Française, la Première Guerre Mondiale, ainsi qu'aux nombreux conflits opposant écossais et anglais. Au début des , il s'est retiré du Jeu et ne veut plus combattre, mais il sera alors rappelé à son destin de combattant Immortel. Au cours des années, il va retrouver d'anciennes connaissances, amis ou ennemis. Comme son cousin et mentor, Connor MacLeod, on l'appelle Highlander. ; Richie Ryan : Richie Ryan est un jeune délinquant. Alors qu'il tente de cambrioler la boutique d'antiquités de Duncan MacLeod, il assiste à la rencontre entre trois Immortels. Après les avoir espionné, il sera accueilli par Duncan MacLeod. Plus tard dans la série, il se fera tuer par un toxicomane en manque et découvrira qu'il est aussi un Immortel. MacLeod le savait et l'avait accueilli pour cette raison. ; Joe Dawson : Joe Dawson est le guetteur de Duncan MacLeod, il a participé à la Guerre du Viêtnam, où il a été blessé, ce qui fait qu'il utilise aujourd'hui une canne pour marcher. Il violera beaucoup de règles essentielles des Guetteurs, comme le fait de ne révéler à aucun Immortel leur existence ou de ne jamais intervenir, mais cela aura des conséquences par la suite. ; Methos : Methos est l'Immortel le plus vieux du monde puisqu'il est âgé de plus de ans. Réalisant que cela fait de lui une cible de choix pour les autres participants du Jeu, il s'est caché au fil des siècles, notamment en devenant guetteur sous le nom d'Adam Pierson. Son nom et son existence ne sont plus aujourd'hui qu'une légende que personne ne croit. Il a connu de nombreuses personnalités historiques, dirigeants, écrivains et poètes, prophètes et rois. Au cours de l'Âge de Bronze, il a fait partie des Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, un groupe d'immortels qui ravagèrent l'Afrique du Nord. Methos possède un humour cynique et il est manipulateur et stratège. La chose à laquelle il accorde le plus d'importance est la survie, quitte à passer pour un lâche, s'assurant toujours de s'allier aux gagnants. C'est néanmoins une bonne personne, sincère et prête à aider ses amis. ; Amanda Darrieux : Voleuse Immortelle, Amanda Darrieux avait rencontré Duncan MacLeod quelques siècles auparavant, ce dernier l'a influencée au point de la faire renoncer aux vols et aux larcins dont elle n'avait pas besoin pour vivre, mais qu'elle considérait comme une façon de s'amuser. ; Tessa Noël : Tessa Noël est une sculptrice et antiquaire française qui a fait la connaissance de Duncan MacLeod au début des . Ils sont tombés amoureux et ce dernier s'est retiré du Jeu pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble paisiblement. Elle se fera tuer en même temps que Ritchie par un toxicomane en manque. Mais contrairement à Ritchie, elle n'est pas Immortelle et ne reviendra pas à la vie. ; Hugh Fitzcairn : Hugh Fitzcairn est un Immortel anglais et le plus vieil ami de Duncan MacLeod. Ils se sont rencontrés au en Italie. Après qu'il eut fait la cour à la fille d'un baron, ce dernier a ordonné qu'on le condamne à la guillotine. Ayant pitié de lui, le Highlander qui était au service de cet homme a simulé sa mort. Depuis, ils sont amis et ont appris à lire et à écrire ensemble, il se fera tuer par un Immortel, Kalas, voulant se venger de son ami au milieu des . ; James Horton : James Horton est un guetteur renégat, pour qui les immortels sont tous mauvais, et qui s'est mis à tous les tuer considérant qu'ils sont une abomination de Dieu, ainsi qu'une erreur de la nature. Il sera responsable de la mort de nombreux amis de Duncan MacLeod. Il est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, en concevant des plans extrêmement ingénieux et improbables. Ce faisant, il n'hésite pas à mettre ses proches en danger. ; Kronos : Kronos est un des plus vieux Immortels, il fut le leader des Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, au côté desquels il ravagea l'Afrique du Nord durant l'Âge de Bronze. Depuis, il a continué à ravager le monde à sa manière, devenant desperado dans le Far West. Il recréera son groupe à la fin des années 1990 en retrouvant Methos et les autres membres. Il est violent, sans pitié, très intelligent et possède un humour noir particulier. Il se considère comme la fin du monde. ; Antonio Kalas : Antonio Kalas est un Immortel qui vivait dans un monastère conçu spécialement pour les immortels qui veulent se retirer du Jeu, temporairement ou non. Il profitera de cette occasion pour décapiter tous les Immortels qui sortaient de ce lieu saint. Un jour, Duncan MacLeod a découvert ce qu'il a fait et l'a dénoncé, provoquant alors son bannissement. Depuis, il mène une vendetta contre le Highlander en détruisant tout ce qu'il a de plus cher, surtout après que ce dernier l'a blessé à la gorge lors d'un combat. Il reste un talentueux calligraphe. Kalas est très patient. Il se fiche de mourir ou de respecter les règles, tout ce qui l'intéresse est sa vengeance. ; Maurice Lalonde : Personnage comique, amateur de vin et de bonne cuisine française, voisin de Duncan à Paris. Maurice Lalonde habite comme il le dit lui-même : « je suis Maurice de la péniche d'à côté, tout le monde connait Maurice. » Le Quickening Quickening}} Le Quickening désigne le phénomène qui se produit dans les films Highlander et la série. Quand un Immortel est décapité, une puissante énergie est libérée de son corps, appelée : Quickening (ou parfois Accélération)Highlander, 1986.. L'acteur principal de la série TV Highlander, Adrian Paul explique que "le Quickening est le fait de recevoir tout le pouvoir et la connaissance qu'un autre Immortel a accumulé au cours de sa vie. C'est comme recevoir un sacrement ou ressentir un orgasme intenseAdrian Paul, sur DVDfile.com, consulté le 4 septembre 2007.." Le producteur le décrit ainsi : "la puissance du Quickening est l'équivalent de l'impact d'une énorme tempête électrique -- les vitres explosent, les lumières font des court-circuits, c'est comme si l'Immortel victorieux était le centre d'une tempête d'éclairsDVDfile.com, consulté le 4 septembre 2007.." Commentaires ; De Christophe Lambert à Adrian Paul : Initialement, la série devait être le prolongement des aventures de Connor MacLeod. En effet, après, un deuxième film loin de l'univers initial, les producteurs songèrent à cette perspective pour raviver l'intérêt des fans de la première heure. Mais Christophe Lambert déclina poliment l'offre, menant alors les producteurs vers un tout un autre projet, avec un nouvel Highlander. ; Les musiques : La série utilise beaucoup les chansons du groupe britannique Queen, par exemple le générique Princes of the Universe. Mais il y a également d'autres groupes qui sont mis en valeur, comme . La présence (dans des seconds rôles) de chanteurs comme Joan Jett, Dee Dee Bridgewater, Roland Gift (des ), Roger Daltrey (des ), ou Sheena Easton, est également à noter. ; Décors et lieux de tournage La plupart des saisons sont divisées en deux lieux de tournage dans le temps présent : * Vancouver (Canada) où MacLeod possède pendant les deux premières saisons une boutique d'antiquités, avant de déménager dans un loft au-dessus d'une salle de sport tenue par Charlie DeSalvo. * Paris (France) en raison du financement des groupes français , , , puis . MacLeod y vit dans une péniche stationnée en amont de . Il y rencontre régulièrement l'ancien guerrier devenu prêtre, Darius. La série multiplie les décors et les lieux par l'utilisation de flashbacks au cours desquels MacLeod se souvient d'une de ses aventures passées au cours de ses 400 ans de vie, depuis sa première mort sur un champ de bataille en Écosse. Hugh Fitzcairn, d'origine anglaise, est présent dans nombre de ces épisodes malgré sa mort, survenue assez tôt dans la série. Les époques visitées et reconstituées s'étendent des temps bibliques avec les (quatre d'après les scénaristes) jusqu'à l'époque moderne. ; Séries dérivées : Highlander a eu deux séries dérivées : * L'Immortelle (Highlander: The Raven) avec pour héroïne Amanda, une amie de Duncan MacLeod. * Highlander: The Animated Series, série animée qui se déroule dans un lointain futur avec comme personnage principal Quentin MacLeod. Annexes Article connexe * [[Highlander|Univers de Highlander]] Liens externes * Highlander sur l' * Highlander sur l' ] Notes et références }} EN:Highlander: The Series